Desert Night
by Krin
Summary: After the events of JX, Jak needs dark eco. He goes hunting for MHs in the desert but finds something very different instead.


**THE FOLLOWING FIC CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR JAK X. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"_The Precursors have bestowed upon us the freedom to govern ourselves as we so please… May the virtuous leader carry himself aloft and carefree, but clasp two things to his heart- responsibility and humility."_

_-Desert Night I, Scrolls of Mar_, Temple Archives

Moonlight had turned the sand to silver. The sky was clear; black splashed with constellations. They dripped across the dome above and faded at the ground far in the distance. The landscape was alien, the banks of sand curving up and away in tarnished tones. Jak took a deep breath. The occasional cactus stood solitary, a black mar on the silver backdrop.

The gate to Spargus slammed shut as he revved the engine and shot ahead. Racing in the cities had been great. Fun. Intoxicating. But tonight he wanted to rip through a place without walls, oncoming traffic and the risk of being obliterated from behind. Daxter had refused his invitation. He was too busy narrating his winning exploits to Tess.

Jak gripped the wheel, trying to remember the nuances of the Sand Shark. There was the clunk of the axel as he shifted from fourth gear to fifth. This machine was much louder than the smooth rides he had used in the races. The front tires kicked up sand and he berated himself for forgetting his goggles. Jak thought back to the last time he had driven the Shark. The burn marks from the TerraFormer still curled around the bare frame. He had even seen sandy footprints crumbling off the accelerator when he first opened the door.

The air whipped by, cold and crisp. Black rock formations jutted up. Jak skidded around them, searching for the giant metal tracks embedded in the sand. They were, if memory served, excellent launches. After he caught some hang time, he'd hunt for Metal Heads. Hopefully the loud engine would attract a few. Jak didn't have the patience to scour the desert for them tonight.

Jak found a canyon and followed its precarious edge. Thorny trees and brambles grew along the opposite side, long roots straining for the water below. He winced as staccato pains shot down his back.

Towards the end of the Yellow Eco cup, his stomach had churned and twisted. His fingertips often went numb. Ashelin and Torn had complained of the same side effects from Krew's poison. But they never felt their veins burning. Hot, aching streaks coursed through Jak's body. Some days were worse than others. After they had taken the antidote, the nausea had subsided. But the burning remained…

And now, after all the celebrations, he finally had a chance to hunt in the desert.

A metal launch glinted in the moonlight. Jak grinned, backed up, and shot at it at full speed. "WOOOO!" In the few seconds of weightlessness he threw his arms up. Air rushed past his ears. The Sand Shark whined, its tires spinning uselessly. Jak scanned the silver ground for dark blotches- the monstrous wasteland Metal Heads loved hunting at night.

The sand stretched on unblemished. After a few more jumps, Jak set off deeper into the desert. He passed a few of the Oracle idols, long since quieted. A few extra skull gems jangled in his old backpack. He tossed one out the side of the Shark. It skidded across a dune and disappeared.

Twenty minutes later, Jak sighed. The muscles in his arms twitched. To the west a sandstorm brewed. Jak prepared to turn east and head back to Spargus. He glanced again at the clouds. They were low and swirled around regularly, as if in a pattern. It certainly couldn't be the winds. Jak squinted. None of the Metal Heads or Dark Makers he had fought kicked up sand quite like that.

He tied his old handkerchief over his face and he drove towards the sand clouds. The storm was small- barely a storm at all. Perhaps the desert had opened and spat out a new creature for him to dispose of. Jak glanced at the gun on the floor next to him. The ammo cartridge was half full.

He eased the Shark in slowly. The walls of sand hit him full blast; particles dug into his exposed skin. Jak covered his right eye with a hand and squinted between his fingers. A rectangular mound was visible at the center of the small storm. Jak frowned. Sand didn't pile up that way. He pressed on the accelerator and shot forward. The clouds thinned. He jumped out of the Shark, hurriedly brushed his face, and held the laser sight of the gun to his eye. A humanoid shape appeared in the crosshairs. Jak approached the mound silently.

A slim figure stood on the platform with raised arms. Black robes splayed out in the wind. Its Precursor armor was dull in the moonlight.

"Hello, hero." The monk turned. Jak lowered his gun as he recognized her. Seem's pale face bore no joy. The orange circles she usually wore were replaced by angry slashes of black paint. She murmured and waved her hands. The walls of sand dropped.

"Thanks." Jak pulled his handkerchief off and shook it out.

Seem glanced down at him. "You no longer wear the ancient armor."

Jak jumped onto the sandy platform. It was a rectangular block of white stone. "Yeah. It wasn't good for racing. Not flexible." He stretched and strapped the gun to his back. "Seen any Metal Heads around?"

Seem shook her head. Her red eyes were dark with anger.

Jak felt uneasy. Perhaps he had interrupted an important ritual. "What are you doing?"

"I come to this place every year and pay respects to the dead," she said. She brought her hands together and then swung her arms out. The sand at their feet flew up in waves and cascaded off the platform. Seem kneeled and touched the pitted marble surface. "These are the words of the _Fergan'lu'hosfah_, the ceremony for honoring the dead."

Jak nodded. Some of the old Precursor script looked similar to what had been engraved on Damas' tomb. "A friend of yours?" He pointed down.

Seem straightened. "Yes." She looked away. "How was the race? Why were you absent for so long? You should have sent a messenger to me. There is much to do."

Jak frowned. "You didn't hear what happened?"

"We do not have televised relays in the Temple. Kras city is a dark stain on our world," said Seem. She raised one hand. A spike of sand shot up from the ground. "The currents of hatred and corruption flow through there and spill over into its neighbors."

"Uh…" Jak scratched his head. "Well, yeah. The mob problem's only going to get worse, too. Turns out Rayn wasn't much different from her father. She poisoned us. We were forced to race for the antidote."

Seem folded her arms. The sand spike collapsed. "Why didn't you heal yourself with your lighter side?"

"I couldn't reach it. I mean… the poison did something to me. I wasn't able to hold onto eco, light or dark." He kicked at the ground. "That's why I'm looking for Metal Heads. I've been empty for way too long. They're the best source. More pure than the grade in Haven."

The monk nodded. "There are fewer Metal Heads now, hero. You'd do well to dig for dark eco in the ground." She resumed her previous stance and called up the walls of sand.

Jak could sense she was still angry. Her hands clenched into fists as she waved them. Ropes of sand twisted around and through each other in the air.

Jak glanced at the Shark. Sharp pains crawled under his skin. "I don't wanna bother you, so," he turned, "I'll get out of your way-"

"The Temples were excavated and desecrated!"

Jak blinked.

"Those were holy sanctuaries. The archeologist who dug there never asked our permission!"

"What're you talking about?"

Seem whirled around. "The races in the Temple. Did not you drive there? Beautiful, shallow pools of water. Rare reliefs on the walls."

"Yeah. That was part of the Spargus circuit." Jak shifted from foot to foot.

The monk scowled. "You do not know of the damage done. Irretrievable information has been lost."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"The heir to the throne was absent," she said, looking at him sideways. "No one outside the monastery disagreed with the building of the racetrack. Only your word could have stopped it. The construction continued, despite my efforts to the contrary. They worked so fast, carving into the soft Precurian stone." Her face twisted and she inhaled sharply.

Jak shrugged.

"Mar- the Mar I learned about, the Mar I dedicated my life to- cared for his people! He sacrificed for others. But you are selfish, hero. When will you see past your own suffering? When will you build a haven for your people?"

Jak stepped back. "What are you talking about? I saved the world three times and just had to race for my life-"

Seem stepped forward, jabbing her finger at his chest. "Your mind is clouded by hubris. You are a part of something larger. The world depends on you for so much more! You still have so much to do! And instead of going back and fulfilling your role, you waste time here!"

Jak blinked. Seem had advanced so far he now teetered at the edge of the platform. Her red eyes flashed.

"I- I, uh-"

"We, who have dedicated ourselves to your deeds," Seem pointed down, "who have lived and died trying to follow your example! And where were you? Where is the leader of Spargus? Of Haven! Missing!" She turned, robes swishing. "My faith in the Precursors shall never waiver, Jak. But I have fought with myself. The teachings of Mar…" She waved her hand. The Seal of Mar rose in the moonlight, carved in sand. "Was it all empty? All those things they said _you_ did!"

"I don't know! I haven't even had a chance to do them yet!" Jak grit his teeth. Getting angry only made the burning worse.

"You have not attempted to rule the cities," Seem spat. "The people cried out for a leader, and you were not there." The Seal of Mar disintegrated.

"What was I supposed to do!"

"Honor your father. Take the crown. Sit on his rightful throne in Haven and rule Spargus from afar." Seem pulled a small box from her robes and held it in pale hands. "But you are still a child."

Jak snarled. "Like hell I am! I passed the Tests of Manhood. I fought in the arena. I am a full citizen of Spargus! I-"

"Words, hero!"

Jak gnashed his teeth. He couldn't believe it- after all he'd done, Seem demanded more?

"I rejoiced when you banished the Dark Makers. But then you left Spargus to crumble! When will you take action? Your fate beacons!"

Seem opened the small box. Purple light shone from it, thin wisps of dust spiraling upwards. Jak held out one hand. Dark eco jumped from the box to his palm. It wasn't much, just enough for a few minutes, but he grinned. "You want a fight, Seem?" He shuddered as the eco rushed through his veins. "You got it!"

He lunged, transforming as he sprang. The eco stung. His muscles ached with an almost-forgotten pain. Seem threw the box and flung herself to the side, the trailing edge of her robes sliced by black claws. Dark Jak grunted. His head throbbed. Seem kneeled, wobbling in the sand. Her eyes widened as Dark Jak raised his arms.

"_Binnastina!_" She pulled her fists to her face. A wall of packed sand shot up in front of her. Dark Jak's sharp claws gouged through it. She rolled away as the shield shattered.

Dark Jak roared. Seem stumbled to her feet and faced him. She took a deep breath and exhaled through puckered lips. Strong winds rushed from between her outstretched hands, pelting Dark Jak with stinging sand. He snarled and turned his face, swinging his arms from side to side as he advanced blindly. Seem ducked and stepped back as she gasped for breath. Dark Jak hissed. He touched his fingertips together. Blue and purple threaded between his claws, concentrating into a ball of light. He bent his elbows and sent the eco blast.

The corners of Seem's mouth twitched into a faint smile. She pointed at the eco ball and spun her finger in a circle. The ball swerved and hurtled in the opposite direction. Dark Jak hit the sand as his own blast crackled overhead. He made a throaty noise, a mix of surprise and anger. Lacing his fingers together, he jumped up and sent a wave of eco at her.

Seem whirled; the eco wave bent around her and continued on to the horizon. Dark Jak scowled and weighed his options; distance eco attacks did nothing. His pale face lit up as he sent another eco ball at her. While she was distracted changing its trajectory, he darted and aimed for her stomach. His claws screeched across her plated armor and cut into her side. Seem gasped and flicked her hands up. A rope of sand cracked across Dark Jak's face. He howled and touched his cheek. In kind, Seem patted her side and yanked her armor over the wound.

Blood dripped down in two circles, darkening the silver sand.

Dark Jak pulled his lips back and snarled. Saliva hung in strands from his lower teeth.

He hunched down and rushed for her. Seem screamed, arms stretched out, palms to him. Her torn robes fluttered behind her. Dark Jak's oncoming run slowed until he came to a stop, mid-stride. He sputtered, his roar cut short. Confused, he writhed in place.

Seem strained to hold the dark hero still. "I've studied eco since before you came to this time," she gasped. She shut her eyes and concentrated on the eco flowing through his body. Sweat coursed down her brow, trailing the black paint into her whiteface.

Dark Jak snarled and sent a thin lightening bolt at her. Seem nodded her head; the eco strand curled into itself and dissipated. Dark Jak roared in frustration. He clenched his fists as he felt himself weakening. Seem stepped closer to him and brought her hands together. His shoulders twitched as he tried to resist. She curled her fingers and opened her eyes. Dark Jak whined as he was forced down to his knees. He scratched at the sand with his claws, trying to push himself up. Seem stepped closer and closer, waiting. "What are you going to do with the rest of your life, Jak?"

He growled and spat. Seem pushed his face back with her thumbs. Dark eco and netted capillaries glowed on his exposed neck. He glared at her, jaws slavering.

"Undisciplined and vulnerable," said Seem. "This is Spargus, as you have left her." She pulled her hands from his face. He shot forward, hitting the ground. Green and blond threaded through his hair. The white in his skin drained away. Jak groaned as the last of his dark eco was spent. Seem lowered her arms and stepped back, breathing heavily.

Jak looked up at her, panting. "You think I can't do all the things Mar did?"

"I know you must. But do you?"

He took a breath. The ground spun. He put his hands to his forehead. "I don't know anyone who can build a whole city. _I _sure as hell can't."

"Mar was not alone," said Seem. "He had companions. They traveled with him."

"Companions?" Jak grimaced and got to his feet. His cheek stung as he talked.

"Yes. People you have already met, or have yet to meet. Possibly both. The records are not complete."

Jak shook his head. "All the things I did, or will do, or will have done… I haven't even done them yet, I think, and I'm confused."

Seem bent two fingers. Sand sprang off their clothes, swirled to the ground, and was lost to the dunes. "Are you willing to ascend to the next level?"

Jak nodded.

"You must understand eco more deeply… you must be able to not only breathe it, but mold it. Create with it."

Jak blinked at her, still shaking away the last of his transformation headache.

"Controlling eco in new ways takes time to master. Meditation is key. For now, there is a seldom-lauded companion whom you would do well to find. Her name, as passed through the ages, is Kir'ah."

"Kir'ah? You mean Keira?"

"You would know better than I. She is said to have a sharp mind and a way with bending metal." Seem sat on the marble platform, pulling her tattered robes around her ribs. "She was clever and made her own tools."

"Yeah, sure. Keira." Jak wiped his face with his handkerchief. "Was that a test?"

Seem leaned back carefully. "There is much to do, hero."

"I passed, right?"

"Leave me to my mourning. The sun will rise soon. When you return to Spargus, I pray you will see her with different eyes." She shivered and huddled under her robes.

"You okay?"

Seem said nothing, only waved one hand at him. A ripple of sand ran from his feet to the Shark. He nodded and turned. The white eco vent in Spargus was still open; he would go there now and heal his face before it scarred.

The Shark coughed and started. Jak slammed down on the accelerator. He thought back to all the places where he had fought- the sewers and streets of Haven, the catacombs, Dead Town, South Town, the arena, the tombs, the mines and shrines, industrial zones and forests… Mar created most of them.

Indeed, there was much to do.

"_And it is said that the kuan a-lal risked excommunication and fought Mar beneath the moon… to stir within him the desire and determination… to lay down the past of our world."_

_-Ballads of Mar's Faltering (The Lost Scrolls)_, buried beneath the Statue of Kir'ah

**Finivit**

* * *

**(This is a one-shot. This fic is done.) And that's my take. Jak needs to grow up and accept his responsibility as ruler of the two cities. Also, the fact that neither Light nor Dark Jak showed up in Jak X (BAH! WHY? They're so cooooollll. Gyah) had to be addressed. The poison Rayn gave him must've made it so he couldn't transform. Otherwise, it would've been very easy to overcome the poison.**

**And I couldn't resist writing a Seem-Dark Jak fight scene.**

**Contains many a tie to Baroosh Baroosh, though to chapters that haven't been written yet. Andsoyeah. Please review on your way out. :D  
**


End file.
